Revolution
by Brussel Sprouts
Summary: AU. Seireitei burns in the flames of war. A war waged not by external foes, but from enemies within, as Sousuke Aizen, along with two other defector captains, leads a rebellion against the Royal State. A struggle against the system, an all out war of nothing less, than revolution.
1. Chapter 1

Clear blue sky. Flawless, radiant with the warmth of the sun. The few clouds drifting lazily across the sky, tracing a haphazard path across the pale blue backdrop. Birds chattering, relaxed wings guiding them through the air with ease.

A perfect day above.

A hellhole of war below.

Clashes of swords, sounds of steel biting, tearing, flesh. The smell of blood running in thick crimson rivers across the stained ground. Bloody, frozen with the cold chill of death. Men screaming, twisted limbs failing their last grasps at life.

Bloody red ground.

Three days since the beginning of Aizen's Rebellion, the rebellion incited by Sousuke Aizen, former commander of the 5th Division of the Royal Army of Seireitei. Three days since three of the thirteen division had defected to the newly declared 'Republic of the Soul Society'. Two days since said three divisions had launched a devastating attack on the barracks trapped between them, divisions seven and ten, crippling their combat ability and putting them on the defensive. One day since the barracks of division ten had suddenly and violently erupted into a bloodbath of flames and screams, the Massacre of the Tenth. Six hours since the defences of the seventh division were overwhelmed in a bloody assault that cost the Republican forces One-thousand, seven-hundred and forty men. Two hours since the defeat and capture of seventh division captain, Komamura, after he slew nearly forty of Sousuke's leading men. And now.

Soft footsteps echoed through the hall, breaking the stony silence like a pick driving into ice, sending cracks radiating from the point of contact. The formerly non-existent noise grew with every step he took. Whispers, rumours of feats he'd wished he'd accomplished. Stories, tales of feats he wished he hadn't. As President and Commander-in-Chief Sousuke Aizen strode down the hall at a brisk pace, he was aware of it all. And it made his chest tighten, but whether with pride or guilt he couldn't tell. The whispers were nothing treacherous, it was perfectly normal. Or at least, that's how he reasoned to himself. But rumours grew rapidly, like unwanted fungus, crawling into all the places one wanted them least. If they were left to their own devices...

With a shaky push, Sousuke opened the doors into a dimly lit room. The walls were flat, glazed with white. Two armed guards stood on either side of the doorway, hands poised at the ready on the hilts of their blades. It was a small, confined space, with no features, nothing decorating its plain surface, save for the long chains that twisted from the walls and wrapped around the figure on the floor, half-lying, half-crouching. He wore what would have been a captain's attire, if it hadn't been damaged beyond repair: sweeping black robes and a long white cape...or coat. He was never particularly sure which of the two it would be better classified as. Next to him stood a man in similar attire, though in not nearly as shocking of a state. His face was impassive, the small smile so obviously faked your typical grunt would see through it, and probably think himself a genius for doing so. Ice blue eyes peered out from between the silvery bangs that fell messily over his face.

Sousuke greeted him with a single word. "Gin."

"Lovely afternoon for some more bloodshed, Sousuke," Gin replied dryly, his mouth twisting into a wry grin as he brushed the bangs out of his face.

"Not in the mood, Gin," snapped Sousuke with a temper rather unusual for him. Sousuke was typically calm, collected, confident. But in the light of what he had to do... His body felt cold from head to toe, as though it was soaked in icy water, his breaths short and infrequent. He turned shakily to Komamura. "Captain of the Seventh division, Sajin Komamura. Is that correct?"

With a slow, pained movement, the figure on the ground lifted its head. With a look of utter contempt, it spat at Sousuke's feet. "Go fuck yourself, Aizen." The captain rasped, eyes shining with an infinite pool of wroth.

Sousuke bit his lip, not quite knowing how to reply, fingers twitching over his blade. "You...have two choices...Join our cause, and remain in our custody...Or summary execution." The words tumbled uncomfortably off his tongue. Especially the latter option, which felt like a shard of sharp ice, freezing cold, slicing open his tongue as it left his mouth. It was not something he wished to say.

"Like hell I'll join you and your band of traitors. You, you all disgust me." Komamura growled contemptuously. He raised a bandaged hand and pointed his bloodied middle finger at Sousuke, defiant fury still filling his entire being, wild, unchecked hatred emanating like a blazing inferno, wrapping him in its bitter embrace.

"Then you are...to be, summarily executed." Sousuke stated. He has meant for the words to carry certainty, decisiveness, but all they held were doubt. Fear of what he had to do, disgust at what he would become. A murderer. No better than those who he decried as his enemies. To defeat those who he so loathed, he had to sink to the same darkness they wielded, and he hated it. Revolution had seemed so simple on paper, in the long, meaningful discussions with Kaname and Gin. Yet here he was, unable to even take a simple step towards what he should be doing. The traces of morality, the traces of a better man still fought his actions at every turn.

Sousuke stepped forwards and drew his blade from its sheath. The sickening sound of the steel grinding, sliding free of its bonds was a noise unwelcome to his ears, wholly so. But it was his duty, what he had to do for the tens of thousands, possibly even hundreds of thousands of people who relied on him for the coming future. A necessary evil. As he placed the sword shakily on the shoulder of the captain, Komamura spoke up hoarsely.

"How. How did you manage to convince Kaname? Did you trick him? Did you put your dammed sword to his throat and threaten him? How did you turn a man a thousand times better than you to your traitorous cause, you piece of fucking filth?!", he roared, his words crescendoing until they threatened to break free of the firmly closed barrier of the door.

Despite his nervous, shaky heart, Sousuke couldn't help but laugh, if only for a second. "None of those, Sajin. None of them. I was not the one who sought him out. He sought me out. He may be blind, but he sees more than any of us do, he sees the ways of this corrupt world, he says that things must be changed. And he sees men, not for how they appear, but how they are. You of all people, Captain, should know this. He is a far better man than me indeed, for I will be nothing but a murderer. But he knew, that I was the man who would lead the change, the catalyst for the revolution. There is your answer, Sajin. There is how Kaname was 'turned', as you so called it."

Any remaining light in the dog-man's eyes seemed to be extinguished at this revelation. His gaze was bitter, broken with what he perceived to be the ultimate betrayal from a man he had so trusted. "What...the hell do you want?", asked Komamura, the words desperate and confused. The words of a man clinging to a sacred truth he had held for himself for so long, a truth that was being shattered, annihilated, deconstructed before his eyes.

Perhaps he was looking for an evil speech. A declaration of intent and desire to rules the entire world. Perhaps some sort of strange, deluded goal of becoming a god, or cleansing the world of undesirables. Perhaps he was looking for a justification, a reason to keep fighting. "What I want?" Sousuke repeated, dragging the words out to almost a drawl.

"I want a free world. I want a world that isn't governed by an unseen fat-ass tyrant in the sky. No, that isn't it. What I want is irrelevant. It isn't about what I want. It isn't about me. It' about the people. The tens millions of people who you've never seen, never spoken to, I want a better future for them, Sajin. I want to give them a choice, I want to help improve the shit they call life." For a moment, Sousuke lost control of his temper in his righteous fury, and composed himself before continuing. "This world, where the Omnitsukido slit the throat of anyone who so much as raises a finger against the corrupt system in place. Where the Royal Army isn't a military, its a suppressive police force designed to keep the populace under control by the force of our blades. Where the noble houses are richer than every man in the districts they rule combined. Is this a fair world, Sajin?" Sousuke asked, bitterly.

There was no response from the man below, his mouth firmly clamped shut, his eyes revealing the doubt below. Something snapped. An answer rose to his throat, resolve filled his eyes. "If that was your goal," he spat, "what about the Massacre of the Tenth?", hissed the captain.

"War is war." The words seemed to come so easily, and yet they were still so hollow. War may have been war, and what was necessary may have been done. But in his heart, he knew, in the last traces of that morality, lingering, the fragments of doubt, that it was wrong. No massacre was ever justified, no amount of apologies or reasoning could make up for the sins he had committed.

"War doesn't typically involve two thousand people being blown to pieces and burning to death in the rubble of their barracks, " replied Sajin coldly, his golden eyes drilling into Sousuke's turned head, daring him to have the audacity to look at him, eye to eye and justify his actions.

"I. Did. What. I. Had. To." Sousuke spat bitterly, the empty words giving him no comfort as he grasped the hilt of his sword tighter.

"Then you can do what you have to again. I'm done trying to understand such a twisted bastard like you, go ahead, kill me, " replied the captain of the Seventh. Yet despite his harsh words, a flicker of doubt passed through his eyes, a moment of uncertainty that still trusted his formed comrade, still thought that perhaps he couldn't do it. That Sousuke couldn't bring himself to end a life in such a way.

He was right.

The blade, trembling, shaking, rested on Komamura's outstretched neck. It was a simple movement. A quick, downwards slash of the blade, one blow to sever the sinews of life. But he couldn't. He may have been a trained fighter, his blade dancing through flesh and bone of other men in the heat of battle. But here, where his opponent held no blade, made no threat to him...

Sajin looked up. His eyes widened with the realisation, that Sousuke couldn't, wouldn't, kill in cold blood. He was many things, but a murderer was not one of them. No matter how desperate he was for victory, he was a warrior, not an executioner. He raised his head slowly to look at Sousuke.

The man who was not a murderer looked down at his would be victim. He saw doubt, he saw hope. He saw that Sajin realised, perhaps, that Aizen was not the crazed murderer he had so convinced himself that he was. Realised perhaps that there could be hope in Sousuke's cause, that perhaps Kaname made the right move. As the former captain opened his mouth, half a word escaped.

"Sousu-"

The sentence was ended before it began. Sousuke turned, eyes wide with horror. A crimson, bloody trail stretched across the floor, splatters of blood spraying back towards the front of the room.

Gin Ichimaru stood in the entrance to the chamber, right arm outstretched, in said hand, a blade, Shinsou, narrow and thin. The steel extended for a dozen meters, burying itself in the opposite wall. Nailed to the opposite wall by said blade, was the corpse of Sajin Komamura.

A single enormous splatter of blood decorated the wall behind the body's head, rivulets of crimson trickling down to meet the floor. The blade had skewed the throat and jaw, killing the former captain almost immediately. It was, however, no clean kill. Blood soaked his fur and ripped robes. Gore splattered softly on the floor inundated with crimson, and shattered teeth and bone littered the red pools. His eyes were still wide with horror at the death he saw coming at the very last second of his life, the pupils screaming with the shock and pain that had filled his body before breathing his last.

Without warning, Sousuke vomited, bile splattering across the ground unceremoniously, turning the contents of his lunch out over the floor, mixing yellow with red. He stared at Gin with a weak fury, his mouth opening to say more. But no words would come out, only what little remained of the contents of his stomach. Gin's ice blue eyes pierced Sousuke to his soul.

"If you intend to lead this revolution, Sousuke, you'd better get used to making the hard decisions when you need to. You will not be shown the same mercy when dragged kicking and screaming before Commander-Yamamoto. He will strike your head off in a single blow and piss on your body afterwards. I trust your decisions, Sousuke. Make them the right ones." Gin paused.

"There is no black or white morality, Sousuke. Men do what they must for the greater good."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The first chapter was sort of in medias res, this one takes place three days beforehand, at the beginning of the rebellion.

"Do you really think we'll be able to pull it off, Gin?", asked a soft voice, filled with doubt and uncertainty.

"It's rather late to be pulling out now, Sousuke. Your squad, mine, and Kaname's are ready for this. There is no better time to do it. I doubt we'd be able to pull any more supporters into it. It's time for us to move, before we lose momentum, and one of our subordinates cracks and hands us over to the old man," Gin replied sternly, his frigid gaze sweeping out over the vast array of buildings and streets, spread out in a spiderweb-like fashion, the dull orange roofs unseen in the darkness of midnight. Below was a city of lights, a complex array created from the thousands of lanterns lit below. The two men stood on the wide balcony jutting from the third floor of the fifth division's command complex. They stood in silence for several minutes, before a set of heavy footsteps behind indicated the third of their number was coming to join them.

"Kaname. I assume this means we are ready to proceed?" Sousuke asked uncertainly.

The dark skinned man gave an affirmative nod and replied, "I have given the orders to my squad. All 5 of my immediate officers are ready to move out on my signal."

"Gin? How about yours?" Inquired Sousuke, turning to the thin captain who stood to his right.

"Mostly ready. I ran into some problems with 2 of my battalion heads, who were unwilling to join us unfortunately. I have resolved the problem, however, " replied Gin, his voice oddly tight.

"They've been turned to our cause then?" Sousuke asked hopefully.

"No. I killed them, and replaced them with more co-operative leaders, " snapped Gin. His voice betrayed his contempt for his actions, however, Sousuke knew that in the moment, Gin would not have hesitated. He was that kind of man, who could put aside everything, for the greater good, could do it all if that was what was necessary. The kind of man who could serve under a man he hated for decades without a single betrayal of his true feelings. It was a quality Sousuke admired, such a powerful will and determination, something that Sousuke considered himself to be lacking.

"I see," replied the brunette man hoarsely when his voice returned to him. He began to stride towards the door back within the compound, before turning to both Gin and Kaname. "My friends. We are about to set a new course for history, a new course for Soul Society. Never before has this been attempted, never before have those lower dared to defy their superiors, and yet here we are. From here on, we will topple all those who stand where they should not. From here on, the corrupt social structure that saddles our society shall be cast into the dirt, and a new system of equality shall rise. Let the flames of revolution be sparked, and throw the kindling on the flames, for an inferno begins."

Gin's mouth twisted into a vague smirk. "Can you let anything happen without giving a monologue on it, Sousuke?" Behind him, Kaname's mouth twitched in a rare show of emotion, clearly sympathising with Gin. Sousuke refused to give the question a response, and simply snapped back at the amused pair, "Hurry up."

Three figures moved silently down the streets of Seireitei, long white coats streaming behind them as they briskly strode down the narrow paths, heading towards the centre of the sprawling complex. Lanterns flickered, as though anticipating, shuddering in the fear of what was to come, the moon and the stars seemed to hide their light, clouds passing black hands over the pale warmth, as the night fell into a near total darkness. At the head of the delegation, a brunette, with a worried but firm expression on his face. On his left, a dark skinned man with goggles reflecting the dull light of the lanterns. On his right, a man with silver hair and chilly blue eyes, looking nothing short if absolutely determined.

After near twenty minutes of walking, the trio passed under a large sign, on which was painted a single number. One. A warning, a foreboding sign of what lay beyond the gates that it guarded. The barracks of the first division, situated in the centre of Seireitei, behind it the massive white tower rose threateningly, a pale spear thrusting into the sky. At the foot of the tower lay a wide complex with only two floors, grand and imposing. And into the old, carved wooden doors, a three captains entered, burning with determination.

Commander-in-chief Yamamoto Genryusai never slept early. Even in his advanced age, he felt no desire for rest. Ever alert, ever watching over the lands he had a duty to protect. From the day he had been duly sworn in as commander to now, not once had he shirked his duty. He was a pious man, patriotic and ready to die for the cause he was loyal to, the King of Soul Society. This stern prudishness, though, did not reflect into battle, where he was known as 'The wildfire' for his hot temper and reckless, almost beserker-like style of fighting. A frightening man indeed, and not one to be carelessly angered.

As Yamamoto looked over the silent complex of lights, four sharp knocks were heard at the door. He turned and began to shuffle over to answer it, his cane making a sharp click upon connecting with the floor. Opening it, he momentarily stumbled in shock at the sight of three captains waiting patiently in the doorway. Assuming that they had come to discuss a matter of high importance, such as a major hollow attack or the like, he ushered them in and locked the door tightly behind them, sealing it with a spell just to be sure. The matters of captains were not for the ears of common soldiers, after all. Turning to the assembled trio, Yamamoto gestured for them to take a seat at the low table. To his surprise, they refused politely.

"Commander-in-chief, what do you think of the Soul King?", Sousuke asked, jumping straight to the point.

"I believe his is a good reign to serve under, and I shall serve until the day I die," replies Yamamoto tonelessly, a small spark of curiosity rising in his eyes.

"Do you believe we are here to defend the people?" Questioned Sousuke, with a barely noticeable edge to his voice.

"Of course. Why else would we be here?", snapped Yamamoto with surpisingly bluntness, betraying his rising annoyance.

Sousuke noticeably tensed, his eyes narrowing behind the lenses of his glasses. "Then why have the Omnitsukido arrested 1650 civilians over the last year? Is that protection?"

Yamamoto's left hand began to slowly move towards his cane, as his right tightened its grip. "It was necessary, these people were deemed traitors, Sousuke."

"Ordinary civilians, deemed traitors for doing what? Men, women and CHILDREN who could have done no harm to us, tortured and exectured, spied on for months, raped and beaten for what, Captain-Commander?!" Sousuke asked, his voice rising in volume, his soul rising in anger.

"Do you not understand the concept of a traitor, Sousuke Aizen?!", roared Yamamoto furiously. "They badmouthed the king, they doubted his rule and insulted the Gotei 13!"

"Perhaps because they were starving, because the noble houses take almost all their food and wealth as tax! Where does that go then, surely the houses cannot eat it all?", replied Sousuke with equal fury.

"It goes to the court of the Soul King, as it rightfully should, because the realm is his property!" , Yamamoto snapped, the aged man taking a threatening step towards the three captains.

For the first time, Gin spoke up, cutting into the conversation. "So as the Soul King enjoys a life of debauchery and pleasures, hundreds of thousands of common spirits lie dying in the streets, unable to feeds themselves or their children? Why, it all sounds so familiar to me..."

The commander opened his mouth furiously to protest but he was cut off by Kaname who began to rant himself, "Not only unable to feed themselves, but in the case that they actively come to complain to their lord in protest? Why, a battalion is sent to deal with this 'traitorous uprising', to come and slaughter civilians for the sole crime of wanting to live?"

Nodding in agreement, Sousuke turned to the aggravated captain commander and stated coldly. "This king of yours is no worthy king, and this 'guarding army' is no such thing. He is a tyrant and we are the weapons he uses against his own civilians, and we shall not stand for it, Yamamoto Genryusai!"

Without warning, Yamamoto's cane exploded in a ferocious wave of heat that consumed the room, setting it ablaze in a roar of flame and smoke, the wooden floorboards burning, the tables and bookshelves crumbling to ashes in the inferno that had begun. The trio of captains standing opposite the commander who had drawn his sword and pointed it towards them panted and staggered in the pressure, but remained standing, defiant.

"Traitors! I see how it is now, Sousuke!" You three, all of you are traitors! You wish to overthrow the rightful ruler of the kingdom because you believe you would do better? You would be a more rightful king? Nonsense! Traitors like you deserve one thing in your heads, a sword! Stand down now, Ex-captain Aizen, and I will spare you and your allies' life!", the man who was cloaked in flame screamed at the dazed figures standing in the sea of orange.

Sousuke turned to his former superior. "We will not stand down," the former captain replied. With those words, he drew his blade from its sheath, an action repeated by Gin and Kaname behind him. His sword could best be described by the word ordinary, with a hexagonal guard and plain hilt. With a small flourish, the brunette declared the name of his blade. "Kyouka Suigetsu!" A sound of rippling water, of breaking glass could be heard throughout the room. The blade did not change, remaining plain as ever as Sousuke drew a leg back and put his blade forward, preparing his combat stance. Admittedly, the former captain wasn't actually an enormously skilled fighter. Several times he had been overwhelmed by lieutenants and even once a third seat. Despite this, those were times where he had been caught off guard, unable to use the illusionary powers that were typical of him in battle. Careful swordplay and cunning illusions were what balanced fights in his favour, even against physically stronger opponents, which admittedly, were most of the foes he faced.

Gin similarly drew his Zanpakuto, the steel reflecting the dancing orange flames as it sprung free into the air with a sound somewhat like a hiss. Without a word from him, Shinsou glowed an unnatural shade of lilac, the blade vibrating with energy as Gin levelled it and took a step forward. The man of a thousand serpents they called him, for his offense was so ferocious it resembled a countless lunging snakes striking at his foe as the blade shrunk and grew at speeds impossible to follow.

Last of the three to call forth his powers was Tousen, pointing the steel forward at Yamamoto with deadly determination in his eyes before murmuring, "Suzumushi." A breeze, a whisper, a soundless ripple seemed to reverberate through the air, chilling all present to the bone. Tousen held the blade in a firm defensive guard, the shield of the three, completing the trinity. Their battle styles melded easily, complementing each others' powers and styles.

The Commander let out a derisive snort "So you have chosen to die by the blade, traitorous bastards. I suppose I expected nothing less of former captains trained by my own hand. Ah, what an assI was. Nevertheless...My duty is to strike you down. That I shall do, and then hang your burnt and flayed bodies from the white tower, dripping with blood."

Sousuke visibly smirked. "Only if there is still a white tower left to hang our bodies from, old bastard." The ex-captain reached into his pocket and brought out a small, black, round object about the size of a peach. Speaking directly into it, he ordered, "Kamigawa, Tsuchiyama, Uchimaru, Hirosaki, Kyoufu, Orders 3, 4, and 6 are active. Relay to divisions nine and three immediately. Repeat, orders three, four and six are active"

Utter silence filled the room, save for the crackling of them flames for several moments that seemed like eternity as neither party made a move. Then, beyond the balcony, in the sea of pale yellow lights, an orange-red bursts of fire exploded forth, as seven metre high walls seemed to rise from nowhere, being pushed up one by one. At a crawling pace, a long stretch of wall began to form, growing from three locations, creeping towards each other to form a unified barrier. The silence broke, shattered by the sounds of screams and steel as blades crossed both sword and flesh.

A horrified Yamamoto turned from the spectacle of destruction to the three captains opposing him. "You can't have...a whole 60,000 men...Impossible!"

Sousuke smiled grimly. "Oh we did. Prepare yourself, Commander. This "traitor"'s rebellion has begun."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The first chapter was sort of in medias res, this one takes place three days beforehand, at the beginning of the rebellion.

"Do you really think we'll be able to pull it off, Gin?", asked a soft voice, filled with doubt and uncertainty.

"It's rather late to be pulling out now, Sousuke. Your squad, mine, and Kaname's are ready for this. There is no better time to do it. I doubt we'd be able to pull any more supporters into it. It's time for us to move, before we lose momentum, and one of our subordinates cracks and hands us over to the old man," Gin replied sternly, his frigid gaze sweeping out over the vast array of buildings and streets, spread out in a spiderweb-like fashion, the dull orange roofs unseen in the darkness of midnight. Below was a city of lights, a complex array created from the thousands of lanterns lit below. The two men stood on the wide balcony jutting from the third floor of the fifth division's command complex. They stood in silence for several minutes, before a set of heavy footsteps behind indicated the third of their number was coming to join them.

"Kaname. I assume this means we are ready to proceed?" Sousuke asked uncertainly.

The dark skinned man gave an affirmative nod and replied, "I have given the orders to my squad. All 5 of my immediate officers are ready to move out on my signal."

"Gin? How about yours?" Inquired Sousuke, turning to the thin captain who stood to his right.

"Mostly ready. I ran into some problems with 2 of my battalion heads, who were unwilling to join us unfortunately. I have resolved the problem, however, " replied Gin, his voice oddly tight.

"They've been turned to our cause then?" Sousuke asked hopefully.

"No. I killed them, and replaced them with more co-operative leaders, " snapped Gin. His voice betrayed his contempt for his actions, however, Sousuke knew that in the moment, Gin would not have hesitated. He was that kind of man, who could put aside everything, for the greater good, could do it all if that was what was necessary. The kind of man who could serve under a man he hated for decades without a single betrayal of his true feelings. It was a quality Sousuke admired, such a powerful will and determination, something that Sousuke considered himself to be lacking.

"I see," replied the brunette man hoarsely when his voice returned to him. He began to stride towards the door back within the compound, before turning to both Gin and Kaname. "My friends. We are about to set a new course for history, a new course for Soul Society. Never before has this been attempted, never before have those lower dared to defy their superiors, and yet here we are. From here on, we will topple all those who stand where they should not. From here on, the corrupt social structure that saddles our society shall be cast into the dirt, and a new system of equality shall rise. Let the flames of revolution be sparked, and throw the kindling on the flames, for an inferno begins."

Gin's mouth twisted into a vague smirk. "Can you let anything happen without giving a monologue on it, Sousuke?" Behind him, Kaname's mouth twitched in a rare show of emotion, clearly sympathising with Gin. Sousuke refused to give the question a response, and simply snapped back at the amused pair, "Hurry up."

Three figures moved silently down the streets of Seireitei, long white coats streaming behind them as they briskly strode down the narrow paths, heading towards the centre of the sprawling complex. Lanterns flickered, as though anticipating, shuddering in the fear of what was to come, the moon and the stars seemed to hide their light, clouds passing black hands over the pale warmth, as the night fell into a near total darkness. At the head of the delegation, a brunette, with a worried but firm expression on his face. On his left, a dark skinned man with goggles reflecting the dull light of the lanterns. On his right, a man with silver hair and chilly blue eyes, looking nothing short if absolutely determined.

After near twenty minutes of walking, the trio passed under a large sign, on which was painted a single number. One. A warning, a foreboding sign of what lay beyond the gates that it guarded. The barracks of the first division, situated in the centre of Seireitei, behind it the massive white tower rose threateningly, a pale spear thrusting into the sky. At the foot of the tower lay a wide complex with only two floors, grand and imposing. And into the old, carved wooden doors, a three captains entered, burning with determination.

Commander-in-chief Yamamoto Genryusai never slept early. Even in his advanced age, he felt no desire for rest. Ever alert, ever watching over the lands he had a duty to protect. From the day he had been duly sworn in as commander to now, not once had he shirked his duty. He was a pious man, patriotic and ready to die for the cause he was loyal to, the King of Soul Society. This stern prudishness, though, did not reflect into battle, where he was known as 'The wildfire' for his hot temper and reckless, almost beserker-like style of fighting. A frightening man indeed, and not one to be carelessly angered.

As Yamamoto looked over the silent complex of lights, four sharp knocks were heard at the door. He turned and began to shuffle over to answer it, his cane making a sharp click upon connecting with the floor. Opening it, he momentarily stumbled in shock at the sight of three captains waiting patiently in the doorway. Assuming that they had come to discuss a matter of high importance, such as a major hollow attack or the like, he ushered them in and locked the door tightly behind them, sealing it with a spell just to be sure. The matters of captains were not for the ears of common soldiers, after all. Turning to the assembled trio, Yamamoto gestured for them to take a seat at the low table. To his surprise, they refused politely.

"Commander-in-chief, what do you think of the Soul King?", Sousuke asked, jumping straight to the point.

"I believe his is a good reign to serve under, and I shall serve until the day I die," replies Yamamoto tonelessly, a small spark of curiosity rising in his eyes.

"Do you believe we are here to defend the people?" Questioned Sousuke, with a barely noticeable edge to his voice.

"Of course. Why else would we be here?", snapped Yamamoto with surpisingly bluntness, betraying his rising annoyance.

Sousuke noticeably tensed, his eyes narrowing behind the lenses of his glasses. "Then why have the Omnitsukido arrested 1650 civilians over the last year? Is that protection?"

Yamamoto's left hand began to slowly move towards his cane, as his right tightened its grip. "It was necessary, these people were deemed traitors, Sousuke."

"Ordinary civilians, deemed traitors for doing what? Men, women and CHILDREN who could have done no harm to us, tortured and exectured, spied on for months, raped and beaten for what, Captain-Commander?!" Sousuke asked, his voice rising in volume, his soul rising in anger.

"Do you not understand the concept of a traitor, Sousuke Aizen?!", roared Yamamoto furiously. "They badmouthed the king, they doubted his rule and insulted the Gotei 13!"

"Perhaps because they were starving, because the noble houses take almost all their food and wealth as tax! Where does that go then, surely the houses cannot eat it all?", replied Sousuke with equal fury.

"It goes to the court of the Soul King, as it rightfully should, because the realm is his property!" , Yamamoto snapped, the aged man taking a threatening step towards the three captains.

For the first time, Gin spoke up, cutting into the conversation. "So as the Soul King enjoys a life of debauchery and pleasures, hundreds of thousands of common spirits lie dying in the streets, unable to feeds themselves or their children? Why, it all sounds so familiar to me..."

The commander opened his mouth furiously to protest but he was cut off by Kaname who began to rant himself, "Not only unable to feed themselves, but in the case that they actively come to complain to their lord in protest? Why, a battalion is sent to deal with this 'traitorous uprising', to come and slaughter civilians for the sole crime of wanting to live?"

Nodding in agreement, Sousuke turned to the aggravated captain commander and stated coldly. "This king of yours is no worthy king, and this 'guarding army' is no such thing. He is a tyrant and we are the weapons he uses against his own civilians, and we shall not stand for it, Yamamoto Genryusai!"

Without warning, Yamamoto's cane exploded in a ferocious wave of heat that consumed the room, setting it ablaze in a roar of flame and smoke, the wooden floorboards burning, the tables and bookshelves crumbling to ashes in the inferno that had begun. The trio of captains standing opposite the commander who had drawn his sword and pointed it towards them panted and staggered in the pressure, but remained standing, defiant.

"Traitors! I see how it is now, Sousuke!" You three, all of you are traitors! You wish to overthrow the rightful ruler of the kingdom because you believe you would do better? You would be a more rightful king? Nonsense! Traitors like you deserve one thing in your heads, a sword! Stand down now, Ex-captain Aizen, and I will spare you and your allies' life!", the man who was cloaked in flame screamed at the dazed figures standing in the sea of orange.

Sousuke turned to his former superior. "We will not stand down," the former captain replied. With those words, he drew his blade from its sheath, an action repeated by Gin and Kaname behind him. His sword could best be described by the word ordinary, with a hexagonal guard and plain hilt. With a small flourish, the brunette declared the name of his blade. "Kyouka Suigetsu!" A sound of rippling water, of breaking glass could be heard throughout the room. The blade did not change, remaining plain as ever as Sousuke drew a leg back and put his blade forward, preparing his combat stance. Admittedly, the former captain wasn't actually an enormously skilled fighter. Several times he had been overwhelmed by lieutenants and even once a third seat. Despite this, those were times where he had been caught off guard, unable to use the illusionary powers that were typical of him in battle. Careful swordplay and cunning illusions were what balanced fights in his favour, even against physically stronger opponents, which admittedly, were most of the foes he faced.

Gin similarly drew his Zanpakuto, the steel reflecting the dancing orange flames as it sprung free into the air with a sound somewhat like a hiss. Without a word from him, Shinsou glowed an unnatural shade of lilac, the blade vibrating with energy as Gin levelled it and took a step forward. The man of a thousand serpents they called him, for his offense was so ferocious it resembled a countless lunging snakes striking at his foe as the blade shrunk and grew at speeds impossible to follow.

Last of the three to call forth his powers was Tousen, pointing the steel forward at Yamamoto with deadly determination in his eyes before murmuring, "Suzumushi." A breeze, a whisper, a soundless ripple seemed to reverberate through the air, chilling all present to the bone. Tousen held the blade in a firm defensive guard, the shield of the three, completing the trinity. Their battle styles melded easily, complementing each others' powers and styles.

The Commander let out a derisive snort "So you have chosen to die by the blade, traitorous bastards. I suppose I expected nothing less of former captains trained by my own hand. Ah, what an assI was. Nevertheless...My duty is to strike you down. That I shall do, and then hang your burnt and flayed bodies from the white tower, dripping with blood."

Sousuke visibly smirked. "Only if there is still a white tower left to hang our bodies from, old bastard." The ex-captain reached into his pocket and brought out a small, black, round object about the size of a peach. Speaking directly into it, he ordered, "Kamigawa, Tsuchiyama, Uchimaru, Hirosaki, Kyoufu, Orders 3, 4, and 6 are active. Relay to divisions nine and three immediately. Repeat, orders three, four and six are active"

Utter silence filled the room, save for the crackling of them flames for several moments that seemed like eternity as neither party made a move. Then, beyond the balcony, in the sea of pale yellow lights, an orange-red bursts of fire exploded forth, as seven metre high walls seemed to rise from nowhere, being pushed up one by one. At a crawling pace, a long stretch of wall began to form, growing from three locations, creeping towards each other to form a unified barrier. The silence broke, shattered by the sounds of screams and steel as blades crossed both sword and flesh.

A horrified Yamamoto turned from the spectacle of destruction to the three captains opposing him. "You can't have...a whole 60,000 men...Impossible!"

Sousuke smiled grimly. "Oh we did. Prepare yourself, Commander. This "traitor"'s rebellion has begun."


End file.
